Moshi Monsters Anime
The Moshi Monsters anime is an adaptation of the popular game of the same name. It is still airing new episodes to this day. Characters (Section One) This section lists the main cast as well as their classmates. Main Characters * Katsuma: A creature that resembles a hybrid between a rabbit and a tiger who serves as the protagonist, and is the newbie of the school. Though he can be self-centered and critical on times, he's a nice guy deep down and if anybody close to him is harmed, he'll be quick to stick up for them. Knows kung-fu and is humorously a ladies' man. He appears to have a small crush on Fifi, who returns his affections greatly. English voice by Ali Badshah. * Poppet: Resembling a pink otter, she is fond and sweet towards everyone. Often the one who comes up with a proper solution to a problem. English voice by Sarah Lefleur. * Furi: A brown furred Bigfoot-like creature who may be clumsy, but he doesn't let that get in the way of fun. English voice by Matt Hill. * Zommer: A zombie who is into rock music and likes anything extreme. English voice by Vincent Tong. * Luvli: A cherry with wings for hands, she likes to spread affection to many people, doing so by blowing kisses to her fellow classmates, specially boys. Eventually, she falls for and starts dating Bart. English voice by Melissa Altro. * Diavlo: Serving as the brute of the gang, this miniature devil used to bully Katsuma in his pre-K to second grade years, but eventually made amends and became close friends with him, explained in "Bully Bizarro". He has a crush on Fifi, but she only sees him as a friend. English voice by Andrew Jackson. Other students * Bart: A table tennis racket who is very sporty. Usually a background character. Develops a crush on and starts dating Luvli later on. English voice by Kirby Morrow. * Blingo: A red fox who is a hip hop connoisseur and often lends in for school performances. English voice and rapping by Lucas Boyd. * Ecto: A green ghost who is described as a loner, thanks to his gooey body being a turn off for many. Usually a background character. English voice by Denise Oliver. * Fifi: A white poodle of French descent who's quite popular with the boys. Despite that, she harbors a crush on Katsuma, to the point of forming a club dedicated to him with a few other girls. English voice by Aimée Leigh. * Fizzy: A cup of soda who's quite giddy, if not bright. Usually a background character. Among the boys that loves Fifi. English voice by Connor Price. * Gumdrop: A sentient gumball machine. Serves as the class clown and loves seeing others happy. English voice by Cory Doran. * Hansel: A gingerbread man. Likes to play naughty pranks on many of the students. Usually a background character. English voice by Tracey Moore. * Holga: A camera. She enjoys taking snapshots of her friends or whatever's relevant at the moment. Usually a background character, and is a part of Fifi's Katsuma club. English voice by Kirsten Williamson. * Liberty: A fun-loving and cheery creature with a love for American culture resembling a teal girl dressed as Lady Liberty. Usually a background character, and is often seen eating ice cream. English voice by Jeannie Elias. * Mishmash: A mummy. Almost always tired and is typically seen sleeping. Usually a background character. English voice by Ian James Corlett. * Misty: A spray-paint can. She's very artistic and views all her peers as perfect artists no matter what they do. She is most fond of Katsuma, and is a member of Fifi's club. English voice by Katie Crown. * Oompah: A tuba. Often seen hanging around in the background or with Blingo. He doesn't speak, and only communicates in toots. * Peppy: A penguin who is an aspiring stuntman. He's often seen wrecking the school with his latest stunt. English voice by Erin Matthews. * Pipa: A humanoid with features resembling a sunflower, who appears as a transfer midway through. Has a remarkable singing voice, which tends to bring a smile to anyone who hears it. Serves as the school's performer, often collaborating with Blingo. She's yet another girl who's fond of Katsuma, and eventually joins in Fifi's club. English speaking and singing voice by Kazumi Evans. * Posy: A fairy. A lover of nature. Has a super heroic alter ego known as Super Fairy. Usually a background character. English voice by Britt McKillip. * ShiShi: An adorable panda who's attempts to make friends usually backfires due to her strange allergies. English voice by Olivia Cheng. * Shoney: A living flaming coal. Often accompanies Hansel in his pranks, but tends to know when he goes too far. Usually a background character. English voice by Tom Edwards. * Slurpy: A blue gecko who likes helping out the cafeteria. Usually a background character. English voice by Michael Daingerfield. * Sooki-Yaki: A pink cat dressed in a black jumpsuit, assuming the identity of a ninja. As such, she's one of the more quieter students. English voice by Sonja Ball. * Splitz: A banana wearing shades who serves as the jock of the class. Usually a background character. English voice by Christian Potenza. * Waldo: A nerdy brown cat. Usually a background character. English voice by Ron Pardo. * Wanda: A white, fluffy creature who expresses her feelings by using a magic wand to cast her thoughts into reality. Like Oompah, she doesn't speak, this time due to being physically unable to. * Willow: A blue reindeer who acts as hall monitor. Usually a background character. Yet another member of Fifi's club. English voice by Stacey DePass. * YoYo: A coyote in a green hoodie, depicted as a stereotypical hipster. Usually a background character. English voice by Arthur Holden. Other characters * Lady Meowford: A white cat in an indigo dress who is the well-mannered teacher. English voice by Terri Hawkes. * Flitter: A cat-bat who is the laid back and sweet art teacher. English voice by Cara Pifko. * HipHop: A sentient boombox who is the music teacher. Plays various different pieces through his speakers depending on his mood. Blingo and Oompah idolize him. English voice by Alex Zahara. * Pinestein: An anthro pineapple. He is the science head. English voice by Scott McCord. * Cosmo: A calculator. Pinestein's assistant. English voice by Ashley Taylor. * Flumpy: A white ball of fluff with long arms and legs. Is the gym teacher who gets along with others easily. English voice by Giles Panton. * Prof. Purplex: A purple owl who serves as the school principal. English voice by Jason Jones. * The Gruesome Four: A gang of three guys and a girl from the other class who try to cause trouble for their neighbors. They consist of: Zack Binspin, the leader who is a beaver who thinks he's a famous star and has a big rivalry with Katsuma (voiced by Anthony Ingruber), Threddie. a walking sock who throws insults and violence (voiced by Rob Stefaniuk), Scamp, a puppy wearing a frog hood who is the brains of the group (voiced by Jennifer Hale), and Little Bo Nap, the oddball of the gang and only female, who is supposed to be deliberately tiring the class out (Mishmash is a frequent victim of this), but is too busy fawning over Katsuma, much to Zack's chargin (voiced by Lisa Ann Beley). Episodes Season 1 (April-November 2016) 1: First Day, First Impressions (April 5 2016) A new school year begins, but newcomer Katsuma fears he'll be unable to fit in, especially since he was bullied in pre-K to second grade by a certain little devil. When he gets there, he thankfully makes a lot of new friends in his class, gets to know each of them, and goes through the school's yearly first day celebration, which makes him feel more comfortable. He becomes close friends with Poppet, Furi, Zommer, and Luvli. 2: Bully Bizarro / The Main Courses (April 6 2016) Katsuma's bully from previous years, Diavlo, has transferred to the school, leaving him paranoid. Fortunately, he reveals that he regrets his ways and wants to become friends with him, which is mainly why he transferred. He accepts and the others welcome him in. / Diavlo immediately starts struggling with his courses, everything being new to him. Katsuma, with help from his friends, encourage him to keep trying and use his brain. 3: May The Best Monster Win! / Bake A Fake (April 14 2016) For a marathon around town everyone is participating in, Furi attempts to outdo the competition (cheat). / Katsuma ends up paired with ShiShi for a baking project, resulting in chaos. 4: Something Fishy / Gettin' Slurpy With It (April 21 2016) Katsuma and Poppet get more than they bargained for when they go fishing together. / Slurpy convinces Katsuma to temporarily aid him in his volunteer cafeteria duties. 5: Blinded With Science (April 28 2016) The class is ready to cram for a science test (and first test of their year overall). However, YoYo has a hard time keeping information in. The gang, with help from Waldo, help him study and memorize the topic. In the end, he successfully passes. 6: The Katsuma Club / Garbage Day (May 3 2016) Fifi, Holga, Misty, and Willow all decide that, to talk about Katsuma together, they should form a secret club. What will happen if he finds out about it? / Garbage rains from the sky, leaving the gang baffled. 7: Trap Happy / Puppet Masters (May 10 2016) Tired of dealing with pests, Zommer takes pest control to its most extreme. / Flitter, the art teacher, assigns a puppet show project. Katsuma, paired with Poppet, ends up in a feud with her due to each wanting to do a preferred idea. 8: A Double Birthday Surprise / Down With The Clown (May 17 2016) Katsuma and Misty discover that they share a birthday together, and they plan a big party bash for everyone to enjoy. / Gumdrop fears he's losing his comedic mojo after a poor performance at a junior's comedy club. It's up to the gang to cheer him up. 9: Prank Peeve / This Bird Has Flu (May 24 2016) Hansel and Shoney attempt to prank their classmates, each of them backfiring comedically. / Unable to practice for a stunt with his dad due to illness, Peppy is left upset. He then learns how to cope with the situation. 10: The Four Naughty Neighbors (June 1 2016) From the other class hails four troublemaking kids: The Gruesome Four, who do everything they can to ensure their neighbors are in misery. They end up being accused of Prof. Purplex's disappearance, so Katsuma attempts to ease tension by clearing their names. 11: Delay The DJ / Forest Stump (June 8 2016) With help from music teacher HipHop, Blingo and Oompah try to create a mix for the school talent show. / The main gang encounter a very strange tree stump that's apparently considered sacred. 12: Luvli Flowers / Got Ninja? (June 13 2016) Luvli contracts a condition that makes flowers grow all over her, and is worried it'll spread. / Sooki-Yaki and Diavlo are paired together for a math activity and discover they have similar interests. 13: Spirit In Disguise / Alarm Apocalypse! (June 14 2016) Ecto assumes that fellow peers are making fun of his appearance and adopts a new identity. / Katsuma buys an alarm that'll wake him up and not be late for school. Problems arise when it malfunctions. 14: Super Fairy / Doing The Splitz (June 24 2016) Posy encounters a strange device that transforms its user into a magical superhero. As Super Fairy, she must stop Waldo's giant robot from destroying the town. / Splitz trains the gang for a breakdancing duel against The Gruesome Four. 15: Diary Doofus / Taking Liberty (July 5 2016) Poppet discovers that someone is reading her diary, making her a laughingstock. / Liberty reveals why she has a fondness to American culture. 16: The Big Mess / For Your Pies Only (July 12 2016) Trying to clean his room, Katsuma keeps getting distracted by various on goings that only make things messier. / An abandoned pie causes strange effects on its eater upon tasting. The main gang all suffer these consequences. 17: Where's Wanda? / Hard Rock Buddies (July 19 2016) The students stage a wide scale search when Wanda goes missing. / Katsuma, Zommer, and Diavlo form a band to convince the town that the rock scene isn't dead. 18: Quick Shot Holga / You Snooze You Bruise (July 26 2016) Holga's photos of her friends don't turn out as she planned. / Mishmash's sleeping issues causes his grades to plummet, and the gang try to help him. 19: The Epidemic (August 17 2016) Katsuma, thinking there's school today, makes his way down, until he realizes that everyone is absent. Outside, he soon finds out that almost every student and staff member has come down with an epidemic that makes them zombies. After encountering the only survivor, Furi, the duo must find, or rather guess, the cure. 20: Cloning Blues / The Bubble Poppin' Plaza (September 6 2016) Waldo's latest invention causes him to be cloned. Things quickly get out of hand when the copy makes more behind his back. / Fizzy showcases his favorite hangout spot to the gang. 21: A Spooky Sleepover / Winner Hates All (September 9 2016) Katsuma and Fifi's sleepover takes a sinister turn when they're convinced a butcher is stalking them. / The gang think that Bart's sportsmanship could use a boost. 22: True Colors / There's Something About Flumpy (September 16 2016) Misty is in an unusually saddened mood, and loses her ability to spread color in the process. / The gang goes undercover when Luvli suspects Flumpy, their gym teacher, of being unhealthy. 23: Halloween At The School Of Spooks (October 26 2016) It's Halloween; each of the students are prepared for the occasion. And things become even freakier when students start to go missing. After strange noises echo in the school, the remaining students think that an actual monster may be lurking somewhere here. It's only later when it's revealed that this was all part of a harmless Halloween prank devised by Hansel, Shoney, and Ecto, who got others in on it. 24: Pinestein's Secret / Robot Ruckus (November 13 2016) The gang discover Pinestein's love for extreme sports. / Katsuma and Furi learn the hard way that building robots isn't as easy as it seems. 25: Stranded In Dreamland / For The Love Of Flitter (November 18 2016) The main gang transport themselves into the dreams of their fellow peers, and have trouble escaping. / Luvli helps the art teacher, Flitter, express her romantic feelings to a guy she met. Season 2 (December 2016-July 2017) 26: Keep On Kartin' / The Ballad Of Prof. Purplex (December 2 2016) The whole class is put against each other in a chaotic kart race. / Prof. Purplex, in competition with another school, wants to perform a rock ballad for the Student & Teacher Performance Show, and gets help from Katsuma and friends. 27: Goin' Down To Mop Town / The Moshi Mash (December 3 2016) A school trip goes awry when the bus breaks down in a town populated by sentient mops. / Waldo's lastest experiment ends up mashing him and Poppet together. 28: Ice Meeting You (December 21 2016) It's near Christmastime, but there hasn't been any snow throughout the season. With their playdate ruined, Katsuma and Willow go out to the mountains to seek The Snow Princess to discover why. 29: Sky High Terror / Panda Playtime (January 5 2017) Peppy is trying out an airborne stunt and makes Zommer his assistant, unaware that he has a fear of heights. / ShiShi ends up being confused for an escaped panda at the local zoo, and it's up to the gang to bust her out. 30: One Foot In The Crave / Dai Sooki (January 14 2017) Complications ensue when Furi and Luvli go on an intense sugar rush across town. / Sooki-Yaki reveals her backstory as to why she is such a high class ninja. 31: With Needle Like Tread / Looney Lunch (January 26 2017) Fizzy does everything in his power to avoid having a vaccination. / The updates made to the cafeteria's menu cause complaints, so Katsuma and Slurpy try to make things right. 32: Attack Of The....Katsuma? / Hall Monitor Madness (February 4 2017) After unintentionally harming Zack, Katsuma is declared a bully by almost everyone (except for his fan club and Little Bo Nap, who try to clear his image). / Tagging with Willow, Katsuma and Diavlo take their roles as hall monitors to insane levels. 33: Odor Of The Day / The Lonely Ghost (February 26 2017) A strange stench manifests the school, and Poppet goes on the case to find out who's responsible for it. / Katsuma attempts to befriend Ecto, in spite of his sticky body causing problems. 34: A Very Moshi Dance Party (March 20 2017) The school holds a dance night, and everybody plans on going. Katsuma and the gang plan to make it the best night ever, but that may change when they learn that The Gruesome Four are also attending it. Meanwhile, we get to see how everyone else feels about the night. 35: Stylin' 'Stache / A Wish Called Wanda (April 2 2017) Mishmash thinks he's now a grown man upon acquiring a mustache. / The gang try to help Wanda grant her wishes to everyone, but she's a bit of a pushover. 36: Dental Doings / Shoney With A High Of 75 (April 3 2017) After getting a toothache, Fifi becomes paranoid about the dentist, until Katsuma steps in to help. / Shoney's temper gets the better of him after falling for one of Hansel's pranks. 37: Shock Jocked / Coach Poach (April 10 2017) Katsuma is asked to take over Prof. Purplex's duty of giving announcements, leading to some very bizarre times. / Flumpy starts feeling left out when new assistant YoYo joins and makes gym even more exciting. 38: Versace Zero / The Life Of A Teacher (April 17 2017) Katsuma and the guys try out some cologne, and everywhere they go, their peers are attracted to them, which eventually leads to issues. / Katsuma's family agrees to let Lady Meowford stay over as her home goes under repairs, where he learns about her interesting daily life outside of school. 39: Putting The Oompah In Things / Words Don't Come Easy (April 24 2017) For a musical project at school, Zommer and Oompah are teamed up, and try to overcome their differences to make a piece together. Meanwhile, a jealous Blingo plots to sabotage their act. / When Furi has trouble speaking his mind and trying to stand up for himself, the gang teach him assertiveness, but he gets carried away and insults the whole school. 40: Cry Of The Sheep / Art Attacked (May 7 2017) Little Bo Nap gets made fun of by the others from the Four behind her back, resulting in her suffering a severe breakdown. / The school hosts a disastrous voting poll for best artwork. 41: Gender Bender (May 20 2017) Each of Katsuma's classmates (with the exception of himself) grow tired of the shenanigans that ensue and stage a "boys vs. girls" mentality. Katsuma, in vain, tries to set things back to normal, and when his previous attempts fail, he sets up a crazy contest that gives everyone a taste of their own medicine. 42: In The Gravy / Gumdropping The Act (May 29 2017) A shortage in gravy makes Diavlo go nuts. / Gumdrop's attempts at hiding himself so as to not expose a shatter in his glass leads to calamity. 43: Banana Sun Day / Spray Can Camaraderie (June 7 2017) Splitz forgets to put on some sunscreen, and begins to rot as a result. / An embarrassing incident suffered by Misty makes word around the school, driving her to tears. 44: Bart The Babysitter / Never Trust A Poppet (June 8 2017) Katsuma is roped into helping Bart complete his babysitting assignment. / Another practical joke of Hansel's results in everyone not believing a thing Poppet says. 45: The American Dream (June 19 2017) On a class field trip to America, the class experiences the highs and lows and various differences from their planet and a location on Earth. Considering where they're going, Liberty, of course, takes everything seriously, until she puts herself in grave danger. 46: Green Gunk / Two Close Critters (June 26 2017) The school's attempts at being more eco-friendly backfire severely. / When Katsuma and Fifi spend the weekend together, they visit various locations that make them closer than ever before. 47: Camera Clash / Super Fairy Returns (July 8 2017) An injury temporarily causes Holga to be unable to take photos. / Posy transforms into Super Fairy to prevent a giant mass monster from enslaving the town. 48: School Wide Business (July 26 2017) Paired in threes, Katsuma's class each are given a specific job around the school and are tasked to complete it. Too bad Katsuma, Fifi, and Diavlo were given janitor duties. Eventually, they do get some fun out of it, and that in the end, everything was worth it. Season 3 (November 2017-September 2018) 49: A New Student Is In Bloom / A Blooming Dance (November 3 2017) Pipa, a sunflower girl with a beautiful singing voice, arrives as a new student in Katsuma's class, and everyone becomes attached to her. / Katsuma helps Pipa add some touches to her dance routine. 50: Pipe Down!! / A Box For Boredom (November 10 2017) Trying to get some sleep, Katsuma does everything in his power to conceal all the noise that disrupts him. / Poppet and Luvli play pretend with a cardboard box, to the annoyance of the Gruesome Four. 51: Gingerbread Guidance / Pineapple Problems (November 17 2017) After his latest prank crosses the line, Hansel is sent to a brutal reform school. / Pinestein accidentally swallows Waldo's potion, turning him into an infant, leaving the class to try and make a counter potion to make him normal again. 52: The Allergic Ones / Identity Crisis (November 28 2017) A misunderstanding makes Splitz and Threddie assume that they're allergic to each other. / When a creature resembling Furi causes havoc and leaving the real Furi with the blame, he tries to clear his name. 53: The Newest Club Member / Fair Weather For Its Day (December 3 2017) A smitten Pipa is just a little too shy around Katsuma and decides to join the fan club, to the members' delight. / Katsuma and Willow try to discover why the weather is constantly changing. 54: Weighter Or Not / Flitter Flutter, Loads Of Butter (January 6 2018) Realizing he has been building up too much fat, Diavlo goes into the exclusive exercise program with Flumpy. / Butter is the focus of the next art project, but Zommer is having trouble with his imagination. 55: All About Moshis (January 17 2018) In a parody of documentaries/newsreels, shorts segments involving Katsuma and friends are presented, often ending comedically. 56: Fizzy Pale / Double The Ninja (February 13 2018) A new drink resembling Fizzy makes him feel uncomfortable. / Sooki and ShiShi team up to rescue Poppet from a Mongolian intruder. 57: The Gumdrop Flow / Flower Power (February 20 2018) After finding out about Gumdrop's perfect flow as a rapper, Blingo and HipHop convince him to join in their rap project for the concert. / Pipa presents her singing flower choir, but many of them end up missing. 58: Classy Tricks / The Spark Is Gone (March 6 2018) Fifi helps Katsuma with his acrobatics for the school's talent show. / Shoney's flame gets extinguished, leaving him depressed. 59: Just Another Panicked Monday / Upon Further Insection (March 19 2018) Various terrible things happen to Katsuma on a Monday morning, driving him insane. / An ant farm is hit by Waldo's growth ray, resulting in chaos. 60: Toaster Terror / The Loner's Game (April 4 2018) What starts as a simple breakfast affair for Posy turns into a nightmare when the new toaster she bought turns out to be a trigger happy robot bent on destruction. Posy turns into Super Fairy to yet again save the day. / Ecto convinces the main gang to join him in a spookier version of hide and seek. 61: Beyond The Cosmo / Luck Of The Mild (April 19 2018) Cosmo ends up lost after being separated from Pinestein, and must find her way back before curfew. / Katsuma goes too far in his abuse of being considered a jinx, driving him to be kicked out from the school. With help from his fan club, he sees the error of his ways and apologizes for lying. 62: Feeling Plush / Rules For A Reason (May 13 2018) Diavlo feels left out when no one gets him involved in the school's plush making event. / When Zack Binspin protests the school rules, Prof. Purplex demonstrates what exactly a rule free school is like. 63: The West That's Wild (June 2 2018) The school is planning a play where the students all portray characters in a western epic. Trouble ensues when Hansel messes with some of the sets and props. 64: A Dragged Deed / Clown Car Collison (June 24 2018) Zommer must send to Lady Meowford a thank you gift from his parents, but must overcome the ridiculous path to her home. / Slurpy's jokes become more popular than Gumdrop's, making the latter jealous. 65: Textbook Shortage / Look On The Bright Slide (June 25 2018) When the school runs low on math textbooks, Katsuma and Poppet go around door to door selling baked goods to raise money. / The playground requires repairs, and the students must try and find ways to have fun indoors. 66: Mine, Scamp! / Play Your Barts Right (July 2 2018) YoYo and Scamp get into a heated "it's mine" argument, annoying the school in the process. / Bart and Luvli team up for a street hockey match, and quickly fall for each other. 67: Moshi Meets The Eye (July 22 2018) In a loose parody of the original Transformers cartoon, the school is given new installations, but due to a mix-up, it is given robotic powers instead, as well as the ability to transform into a giant truck. This proves useful for when the other school gets the same problem and they duke it out. 68: Vote For Katsuma / Two Snoops (August 5 2018) Katsuma runs for school president against Zack Binspin. / Film noir style, Liberty and a confused Pipa try to crack the case as to who destroyed the principal's office. 69: Cheerleaded / Tickle Trauma (August 14 2018) The school decides that it needs a cheerleading pep squad to encourage the students to participate in gym more. / Fifi tastes a mysterious fruit that makes a tickle on the inside, and the gang try to search for a cure. 70: Mummy Dearest / Camera Obscura (August 27 2018) Mishmash wants to give his mother the perfect gift for her birthday, but can't decide. / Holga's data display gets corrupted, leaving her with amnesia. 71: Polar Pals / Have I Got News For You! (August 28 2018) During a presentation on polar animals, Peppy feels sympathy for the penguin chick brought along and sneaks out with it. / The school paper is closing, and Furi and Katsuma are asked to spice things up, at the cost of it being supervised by The Gruesome Four. 72: Don't Wake Misty / The Gist Of It All.....We Guess (August 29 2018) A weary Misty can't seem to stop sleepwalking, and Katsuma tries to help the best he can. / The school show for parents is struggling with a theme, leading to everybody mashing one idea into another. 73: Moshi School Musical (September 27 2018) A musical episode split into eleven segments, with different characters performing songs across various genres about how much they love their loved ones, their lives and their planet in general. Season 4 (April-August 2019) 74: Of Mice And Moshis / You're Yellow! (April 4 2019) Katsuma and Furi try to get rid of a bug infestation in the park, Of Mice And Men style. / Katsuma wakes up one day to see that his fur is now yellow, to everyone's amusement. 75: Wand Waver / From Fluffy To Droopy (April 5 2019) Wanda drops her wand, and it gets acquired by Diavlo, who keeps making out of control wishes. / On the day of the annual school fashion show, Fifi gets roughed up by the Gruesome Four for her looks of choice, and Katsuma is quick to help her. 76: Swimbalaya / The Boast With The Most (May 14 2019) Poppet helps Furi overcome his fear of the water. / Zommer's boastful nature whilst performing becomes a turnoff for his friends. 77: Runny Paint / The Nuttiest Professor (May 15 2019) Katsuma ends up paired with Peppy for art, and they end up clashing personalities. / Pinestein ends up going insane from Waldo's candy, leading to a wild chase to get him back. 78: Super Zeroed? / Creature Features (June 15 2019) Super Fairy's latest enemy frames her for wrongdoings, ruining her reputation. / The class, in groups, come up with their own monster stories. 79: The Holga Picture / An Amazing Tail (June 16 2019) Holga has trouble taking a decent picture for school picture day. / To prevent others from worrying about his injured tail, Katsuma makes up stories about it to his friends. 80: I Swear I Didn't! / Rain Shower Pipa (June 26 2019) Furi learns a new word, unaware that it's a swear in their vocabulary. / Pipa and Katsuma treat themselves to rain's advantages. 81: Ninja Peacemaking / Fake It 'til Ya Make It (July 12 2019) Sooki becomes Diavlo's bodyguard after a severe accident. / Zack Binspin ends up channeling a new, nicer persona, making everyone like him more. 82: Bike Tike / Good Reads (July 18 2019) Katsuma is ridiculed for still having training wheels on his bike. / Splitz is afraid to admit that he likes a book that he thought was trash at first. 83: An Undersea Adventure (August 1 2019) Katsuma encounters an undersea Moshi in trouble, then after saving her, she takes him on a tour around the reef. Unware to them, a giant sea monster is stalking them, willing to recapture her. 84: New Drinks, No Problems / Lunchbox Loser (August 2 2019) Fizzy ends up creating a new beverage that becomes a hit at school. / After being ridiculed for his crummy lunch choices, Katsuma enlists help from Waldo and Slurpy to make the greatest lunchbox in history, but things quickly go wrong. 85: Animal Care Blues (August 3 2019) The class are tasked with looking after animals for a science project. Katsuma ends up with a tarantula, and must cope with his fear of spiders in order to ensure that she survives the weekend. Season 5 (November 2019-August 2020) 86: Sister Squabble / Dum Chuck (November 15 2019) Shoney ends up in a quarrel with his younger sister, which makes them not talk to each other for a long time. / Sooki's attempts to help Furi be more stronger only lead to disaster. 87: The Betrayal / Principles of Principals (November 16 2019) Katsuma ends up being accused of betraying Diavlo by letting out a secret of his, unbeknownst that the real culprits are from the class next door. / Katsuma spends the day as assistant principal, and helps the school get back on its legs after suffering from defamation. 88: All Quiet On The School Front / Movie Star Mayday (January 1 2020) Poppet walks into school one day to find that everyone else is missing. / A famous young movie star is supposed to be shooting a film near the school, but ends up being infatuated with Willow, to her discomfort. 89: Good Old Sadden Days / What About Oompah? (January 15 2020) A depressed Katsuma arrives at school, leaving the whole class to try and cheer him up. / Blingo tries to convince HipHop to include Oompah into the school band, despite his sound. 90: Normal Moshi / Sorry, Wrong Slumber (January 23 2020) Tired of Zommer's constant and loud interruptions, the main gang request him to be "normal", making him change into a stoic. / Katsuma keeps finding his bed missing, leading him to resort to alternatives. 91: A Precious Poodle Playdate (February 14 2020) It's the weekend, and Katsuma and Fifi have conjured a list of things to do in that timeframe. Unfortunately, they end up adding and/or doing more and more things, just to not upset the other. In the end, they use up most of Saturday and come away with the lesson that you should have fun than waste it doing nothing, especially if it's for the one you love. They plan to have more fun on Sunday. 92: Baby Pain / Dirty Deeds (March 21 2020) Fizzy is forced to look after ShiShi's baby brother, who causes problems throughout the day. / The Gruesome Four manipulate Hansel into pulling a prank on Lady Meowford. 93: Money Faults / Suspended Without Reason (March 26 2020) Upon finding a bag filled with cash, the main gang attempt to return it, until Luvli is accused of being a thief. / When Zack gets suspended, he begins to miss being at school. 94: A Tree Story / Ban On The Fun (April 12 2020) Complications ensue when Diavlo, Mishmash, YoYo, and Liberty get stuck up a tree. / A strict substitute teacher replaces Meowford for the day, making life miserable for the students. 95: The Truth About Posy / Break A Leg (April 19 2020) Posy's hero identity ends up being discovered by the students, making her worry greatly. / When Peppy breaks his leg, Katsuma tends to him, until Peppy becomes too demanding. 96: Fifi The Vampire Slayer / My Little Phony (April 27 2020) Fifi begins to think that her true love, Katsuma, is now a vampire after he's bitten on the neck. / An out of control wild horse causes problems for the town. 97: Free Food Fracas / Back Out There (May 2 2020) The Gruesome Four take advantage of the new free food offerings the cafeteria serves. / When Flitter is left heartbroken by her date dumping her, the gang try to get her back in the dating scene. 98: Egg Men / Pet Symmetry (June 3 2020) When tasked to look after an actual bird egg for the day, Katsuma and Splitz quickly grow annoyed with each other's mannerisms. / Misty gets her first pet, unaware of all the work needed to take care of it. 99: Sas-Squash / A Daze Of A Day (June 23 2020) To prove he's good at something, Furi tries to grow a squash for the year's vegetable contest. / Little Bo Nap ends up clunking the other GF members on their heads, making them think that they're nice people. 100: The End Of A Year (August 29 2020) In the series finale, the whole class, for being so good, are offered a trip to the fun fair, where, in spite of some faults, they have fun and let their last day together for the year matter. Oh, and Fifi and Katsuma finally become a couple. Production Music - Section 1 (Associated Production Music) * A Child's Eyes (a) - Paul Reeves * A Fairytale - Reinhard Schaub * Abiogenesis - Michael Sajic * Abracadabra - Benjamin Ringham, Maximilian Ringham * Abstract Art - Piotr Moss * Action Pace - Andrew Faulkner * Adventure Awaits - Didier Rachou * Adventure Hero - Sean Elder * Aerial - Dominique Rabillier * After Hours - Brian Lovechild * After The Fall - Phil Beazley, Phillip Rigger * Aggression - Patrick Maarek, Marc Annaloro * All Night All Day (a) - Emre Ramazanoglu, Tarek Modi * America - Geoff Lenox * Angelic Choir - Jim Rattigan * Animal Magic - Laurie Johnson * Answer My Question - Daniele Benati * Aquaventure 1 - Sammy Burdson, Mel Dean, Jean-Claude Madonne * Armed Attack - Jean Clero * Arrival Fanfare - John Cacavas * Arctic Beauty - Richard Hill * Art For Art - After In Paris, Jean-Michel Vallet, Claire Guillot, Patrick Chartol * As Happy As Can Be - Helmuth Brandenburg * As Simple As That - Stephen Diez * Ascending (A) - Joshua Powell * At The Graveyard - Gregor Narholz * At The Zoo - Gerhard Trede * Attitude - Christoph Narholz * Auld Lang Syne Rock - Sylvain Lux * Away In A Manger - Jerry Frank * Back Street - Michael Brook * Battle Lines - Hans Hummer, Harry Taylor, Lawrence Williams * Beach Games - Mac Prindy, Alan Parker, John Fiddy * Beach Party - David Arkenstone * Beautiful Girls - Nigel Jenkins * Beautiful Zombie - Leslie Elston, Simon Portway, Michelle Gimenez-Alder * Behind The Door - Steve Everitt * Beauty Parade - Syd Dale * Big Cheese - Stephane Joly, Christophe Boutin * Big Dog Shuffle A - Larry Tuttle * The Blue Danube - Cormac Dorrian, Johann Strauss Jr * The Blue Danube Waltz - Johann Strauss Jr, Paul Viapiano * Blue Peter - Ashworth Hope * Blood Sucker - Wayne Dineley * Bobby Shafto - John Donaldson * Bolt For Freedom - Nicholas Hooper * Boogie Nights - Aurelien Mergault, Marcus Levy * Boogie Takeover - Daryl Runswick * Boppin' In A Western Kind Of Way - Paul Anastasio * Bored To Bits - Paul Plant, Jeremy Godfrey, Ian Wish, Oliver Smith * Box Melody - Leo Nissim * The British Grenadiers - Graham De Wilde * Bronx Officer 1 - Joachim Gerndt * Buckets and Spades - Brain Morgan, Alan Parker * Buffalo Dance (a) - Anthony Hinnigan, Robert White, Michael Norton * Building Suspense - Richard Myhill * But In The End - Jean Leonardon * Bunny Hop 3 - Mladen Franko * Burnin' - Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo * Busy Life - Aaron Wheeler * Calculator - Elisabeth Skornik, Guy Skornik * Call The Cops! - Jay Glover, Gary Crockett * Calling Help - Eric Renard * Camera Obscura - Line Adam * Candy Floss - Peter Dennis * Carnival Time - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * Cascade - Paul Reeves * Casual Jaunt - David Farnon * Changing Lives - Steven Cagan * Cheery (A) - Otto Sieben * Cheerful Family - Remi Koudenov * Cheers For The Team - Dieter Reith * Chinatown - Paddy Kingsland * Christmas Fantasy - Gregor Narholz * Christmas Song (A) - Richard Myhill * Children At Play - Martin Vatter * Chip Goes To Town - Gary Scargill, Peter Oldroyd * Clowneries - Manuel Landy, Hans Eric * College Football - Jack Shaindlin * Come To Chicago - Giorgio Rosciglione, Antonello Vannucchi, Francesco Santucci, Giovanni Cristiani * Comedy Situation - Duncan Lamont * Comic Gag - Marc Durst * Comin' True In You A - Jim Wolfe * Confused - Bob Holroyd * The Coolest Kids In Town (A) - Rob Bagshaw * Coral Reef - Hamilton Hawksworth * Courtroom Drama - Art Phillips * Covered Wagon Song - Nino Nardini * Cross My Heart - Richard Myhill * Cry For Help - Gerhard Trede * The Cultured Cakewalk (a) - Dick Walter * Daily Workout - Stephen Diez * Dapper Chap - Harold Smart * Dark Detective - Laurent Juillet * Dark Downpour - Sean Baillie, Dylan Heming, Matt Koskenmaki, David Vanacore * Dark Skies - Richard Myhill * Daytripper - Alan Hawkshaw, Brian Bennett * Delicate Classical Piano - Francis Lockwood * Deep Blue Sea - Arlene Eloana * Dirty Dog - Chris Hajian, Rich Samalin * Disco Fever - Thomas King * Diver's Paralysis - Walt Rockman * DJ Turn It Up - Winslow Crockwell * Down By The Fields - Richard Mead * Drama Shock (E) - Richard Harvey * Dramatic Sting - Johnny Sedona * Dream Of Tomorrow - Trevor Duncan * Dreaming All Day - Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink * Drum Roll - Florence Caillon, Xavier Demerliac * Easter Egg - Adam Fligsten * Emini - Nhoza Sitsholwana, Stephen Kramer * Endless Night - Sylvain Lux * Even Superheroes Have Bad Days - David Arkenstone * Everybody's Home For Christmas (a) - Marc Williams, Paul Fletcher, Patrick Sturrock * Evil Mind 6 - Dick De Benedictis * Exactitude - Alain Grange * Exquisite Beauty - Colin Towns * Fanfare - Ingo Hoericht, Olof Roter * Fields Of Green - Johnny Pearson * Fighter Plane - Alan Hawkshaw, Hank Marvin * Film Noir - Paul Pritchard * Final Score (A) - Aaron Laszlo * Final Triumph - Delle Haensch, Hans Conzelmann * Fire In My Heart A - Jim Wolfe * Fitness Club - Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna, Christian Padovan * Flying Birds - Olof Roter, Ingo Hoerich * The Flying Sleigh - Jody Jenkins * Food And Drink (A) - Helene Muddiman * The Four Seasons - Spring - Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi, Cormac Dorrian * Forest Walk - Herve Brault * Forever Halloween a - Magnum Opus * Forgotten Species - Richard Davis * Friends Forever - Bob Bradley, Steve Dymond * Frisco Nights - Benjamin Ringham, Maximilian Ringham * From Paris With Love - Lorris Piasco * Fuge - Lars-Luis Linek * Funeral March - Johnathan Starkey * Funeral Procession (a) - Dick Walter * Game Show Twist - Marc Durst * Gates Of Hell - Carnie Hall * Gathering Crowds - John Scott * Gavotte - Skaila Kanga * Get In - Bruno Pilloix * Ghost Chase a - Magnum Opus * Gimme A Break - Steve Ouimette * Girl In A Sportscar - Alan Hawkshaw * Gonna Rock Tonight - Mark Alberts * Go - Carlos Villalobos Jr * Good Old Dixie - Peter Winslow * Goodnight Sleep Tight - Stuart Crombie * Groovy Ghosts - Steve Everitt * Groovy Girl - Marc Dall'Anese * Guitar Walk - Grahame Maclean, Barry Ryder * Hail The Conqueror A - Will Schaefer * Halloween Antics a - Kevin Riepl * Halloween Horrors Waltz - Sylvain Ott * Happy, Happy Girl - Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink * The Happy Monster - Sammy Burdson * Hard Frost - Philip Nicholas * Hard Rock - Jay Stapley, Steve Pearce * Heartbroken - Jonny Heykens * Hello Friends - Henry Schmitt * Hello Sandman - Pete Dunn, Chris McCormick * Heroes Are Made - David Arkenstone * Holiday Frolic - John Cacavas, Hal David * Hornpipe Medley - John Donaldson * Horror Link (a) - Len Rawle * Hot Rod Rockin' (a) - Stuart Roslyn, Matthew Foundling * Hurry Hurry - Tom Hillock, David Krutten, Jennifer Jordan * Hurry Up and Wait - Michael Meehan * Hugs (A) - John Epping, Jeff Newmann * Ice World - Fritz Koeberl, Peter Halvax * Idiot Light - Valentin Fayaud * Implosion - Peter Parsons * In Pursuit - Jonathan Cooper * Information Exchange - Keith Mansfield * Interrogation - Alain Grange * I.T.M.A. - Michael North * It's A Merry Christmas - Chris White, Laura Conway * Jazz Dance - Habbo Beem * Jingle Bell Romp - John Cacavas, Hal David * Jolly Roger - Alan Hawkshaw * Jubilaum - Dieter Kindl, Peter Grabinger, Hans Hepp * Jubilee Sports - Stuart Crombie, Dennis Berry * Jungle Chase - Brian LeBarton * Jungle Tribe - Denis Hekimian * Karate Funk - Dominic Glynn, Martin Smith * Keep On Keeping On (a) - Timothy Whitehead * King Of Soccer - Rolf Kreuger * Kitsch Latin Cool - Malcolm Lockyer * Knights Of The Round Table A - Will Schaefer * Kofi Annan Speaks - Daniel Nielsen * Konfetti - Claude Carrasu, Krys Moram, Jan Tyski * Kubys Solo - Viktor Wronski * Kultur - Asensio Miguel * La Java Du Piston - Eric Gemsa, Francois Fournet * Lair Of The Vampire - Dave Hewson * Lambs In Clover - Jack Strachey * Latin Lounge - Richard Myhill * The Lavender Room - Dick Walter * Lazy Dog - Pete Dunn, Chris McCormick * Light Motion - Kurt Hummel * Light Up (a) - Ashley Clark * Little Ninja - Jose Parra * Look Around The Corner - Gregor Narholz * Look East - Music Malarky * Loser Blues - Gilles Maugenest * Love Is All - Madeline Bell, Alan Parker * Love My House - Queens Road, Steven Solveig * Loving Animals - Anselm Kreuzer * Loving Mummy - Philippe Bestion * Lyric Poetry - Gerhard Trede * Ma Cherie - Martin Taylor, Jean-Pierre Fabien * The Magic Harp - Richard Myhill * Magic Wand - Piotr Moss * Make It Yours A - Mark Nolan, David Redwitz * Malibu Beach - Sylvain Lux * Manitou - Louis Mofsie * Maple Leaf Rag (A) - Johnathan Starkey * Marathon Runners - John Epping, Jeff Newmann * Mastermind - Neil Richardson * The Mathematics - Christophe Montout * Matilda Waltzes - Sam Sklair * Me And My Banjo A - Ernst Voester * Merseyside Beat - Grahame Maclean, Barry Ryder * Messiah - Pastoral Symphony - Fiachra Trench, George Handel * Missing You (A) - Dick Walter * Mocking Laugh - Franck Sarkissian, Yannick Kalfayan * Mod Ghost - Gary Caroll, Harry Breuer, Jean-Jacques Perrey * Modern Western - Francis Lockwood * The Monster Returns - Richard Myhill * Motorcycle Jam - Markus Wienstroer, Tim Altman * Mr. Digital - Johnathan Hodge * Mystery Sting 1 - Gregor Narholz * National Anthem - France - R.A.F. Music Library * National Anthem Of Canada A - Alfred Kluten, Calixa Lavallee * Native American Indian (A) - Richard Harvey, Paul Clarvis * Nature Watch - Robert Cornfold * Nausea - Roger Abaji * Nautilus - Eric Gemsa, Bernard Rabaud * Never Gonna Be A Sky-Scraper - Jonny Teupen, Johann Rettenbacher * New-Born (B) - Johnny Pearson * New Rising Sun - Robert Bruce * Newsreel - Stephan Liebold, Andreas Kracke * Nightfly - Hermann Langschwert * Night Sky - Audio Radium * Night Torture - Steve Goomas * The Nile (a) - Gregor Narholz * No Stone Unturned (a) - Alistair Cowan * No Turning Back - David Edwards * Not A Care - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * The Nutcracker (D) Russian Dance - Peter Tchaikovsky * Ocean Skies - Wilfred Burns * Off To The Circus - Ron Aspery * On Our Way - Stephen Baker * On Stage - Nicolas Folmer, Michel Casabianca * On With The Show - Charlie Brissette, Norman Mamey * One More Saturday - Laurent-Manuel Bleton * One Zero Zero - Harry Breuer, Jean-Jacques Perrey * Ooh La La! (A) - Laurence Cottle * Open And End Fanfare - Nino Nardini * Oriental - Bruce Campbell * Oriental Gongs - Andrew Findon * Out Of The Crypt - Sean Elder * Ouverture Pie Voleuse - Gioacchino Rossini, Dominique Guiot, Eric Mallet * Paint Pot - Tony Kinsey * Paradise Cove - Cedric King Palmer * Peaceful Family - Anselm Kreuzer * Petite Fleur De Nuit - Leo Nissim, Dominique Nissim * Planet Earth - Richard Birdsall * Playground Idyll 3 - Mladen Franko * Poker - John Murphy * Pop Tune For French Horn - Otto Sieben * Power Tripp - David Robidoux * Premier (a) - Paddy Kingsland * Prestige Logo 1 - Paddy Kingsland * Pretty Bad Day - Lorris Piasco, Jordan Sarfati * Printemps Et Lilas - Leo Nissim, Royo Serge Utge * Prologue Of A Drama #9 - Hans Conzelmann, Delle Haensch * Punk Dogs - Mark Alberts * Puppet Dance - Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink * Puppy Love - James Norman * Pussycat - Gerhard Trede * The Question - Paul Lenart, John Curtis * Quiz Show - Ian Marsh, Paul Boross * Rain In May - Gerd Birsner * Rap Clap - Hermann Langschwert * Raw Meat (a) - Emre Ramazanoglu, Tarek Modi * Real Western Steel - Bobby Black * Repugnance - Tyler Bates * Rescue Squad - Syd Dale * Rock N Roll Queen - Allan Moore * Rock The Night - Karin Nobbs, Margot Cavalier * Rockin' Rock N Roll - Mark Alberts * Rodeo Stars - Gregor Narholz * Romantic Interlude - Len Stevens * Romeo & Juliet - Fantasy Overture - Fiachra Trench, Pyotr Tchaikovsky * Roundelay - David Snell * Rugby Special - Brian Bennett * Sandcastles - Mike Reed, Anthony Lewis * Scary Bug - Andrew Potterton * School Days - Alan Parker * Search - Trevor Bastow * Seaside Parade - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * The Set-Up - Matthew Davidson * Sexy Saxophone - Fabrice Ploquin, Jean-Luc Ploquin * Shape Of Progress - Anthony Lewis, Ivor Slaney * She Make Me Crazy - Steve Ouimette * Shock (j) - Dave Hewson * Sick Breath - Paul Emerson * Silent Forest - James Clarke * Silent Night Pop - Yannick Kalfayan, Franck Sarkissian * Silly Season A - Otto Sieben, David Bell * Silly Walk - David Francis * Sledding Fun - Otto Sieben, Peter Bento * Sleeping Beauty - Laurent Bacri, Jean-Louis Negro * Sleepy - Richard Myhill * Smurfs - Hermann Skibbe * Snap The Fingers - Eric Gemsa * Snow Queen - Sean Elder * So Tired - Stephane Joly, Christophe Boutin * Soft and Gentle A - Peter Fallowell * Soft Winds - Gordon Giltrap * Song Of Love - Alec Gould * Speaking Light - Gerard Gueudin * Speedboat - Sylvain Lux * Spin And Win - Bob Heatlie, David Pringle * Spooky Eerie - Nino Morro, Nick Johnson * Spooky Pulse - Edouard Stork * Special Police - Syd Dale, Laurent Lombard * Spiders - Ray Colcord * The Star-Spangled Banner (a) - Graham De Wilde * Star Walk - Kenneth Vandevrie * Stand-Up Comic C - Sammy Burdson, John Fiddy * Steady Glockenspiel - Laurent Lombard * Step Out - David Lowe * Still Water - Christopher Ingham * Storyboard - David Lindup * Street Scene - Robert Farnon * Stolen Moments - Dick Walter * Submarine Beauty - Geoff Bastow, Jim Harbourg * Sugar High - Henry Parsley * Sunday Date - Manuel Landy, Hans Eric * Superhero - Steve Williams, D. One Ital * Surfboard - Bernd Roger * Suspicious Attitude - Stephane Joly, Pierre-Alain Lecroart * Ta-Ra A - Sammy Burdson, John Fiddy * Take Me Higher (A) - Jason Tarver, Thomas Greenwood * Tick-Tock - Eric Allen * Tijuana Taxi - Syd Dale * Time For Terror - Jack Dorsey * Time To Let Go 1 - Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo * Timpani (b) - Barry Morgan, Raymond Cooper * Tiny Toys - Matthias Frey, Buedi Siebert * Too Loud Enough (a) - Timothy Whitehead * Tornado - Denis Levaillant * Trumpet Swing - Eric Gemsa, Francois Fournet * Trumpet Wah Wah - Peter Winslow * The Two Ronnies - Alan Tew * Under African Skies (A) - Richard Harvey * Underwater Harp - Otto Sieben * Untitled Tune - Jack Shaindlin * U.S. Open Tennis - Keith Mansfield * Valse Aux Champs-Elysees - Daniel Jeannin * Valse Diable - Alec Gould * Vampire Torment - Tyler Bates * Vertigo Gang (a) - Dick De Benedictis * Very First Love - Frederic Sans, Valerie Belinga * Victorious - Frederic Sans * Vivace (a) - Dick Walter * Wacky Antics - Dick Walter * Wacky Weekend - Robert Edwards * Wall Painting - Sylvain Ott * Waltz In A Snowstorm - John Rowcroft * Washing Machine - Jean-Jacques Perrey * Water Dream - Plasson Bouquet, Eric Bensoussan * Water Skiing - Sylvain Lux * We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Jazz Version - Jody Jenkins * Wedding March - Felix Mendelssohn, Uwe Borns * Western Ballad - Pierre Gidon * The Westerner - John Cacavas * What In The World (A) - Richard Myhill, Carol Kenyon, Lance Ellington * Wild Wild West - John Thomas * Whilst Strolling In The Park - Jack Emblow, Robert Keiser * White Knight - Alan Hawkshaw * Whoops-A-Daisy A - Charles Butler II * Why Oh Why - Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna, Christian Padovan * Winter Warm - John Cacavas, Hal David * Winter Wonderland - Bob Bradley, Thomas Balmforth * Wish Upon A Star - Julien Vega * Work That Body 1 - Philip Nicholas * Yoga Bed - Alex Tschallener * You Think You Got Me (a) - Ashley Clark * Young Cubs At Play - John Fox, Mac Prindy * Zen Garden - Paul Cuddeford * Zairless - Matondo M'Piaza * Zombie Apocalypse - Hans Hummer, Harry Taylor, Lawrence Williams Production Music - Section 2 (Extreme Music) * Abracadaver - Christian Lundberg, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Accelerometer - Mel Wesson, Bruce Fowler, Steve Kofsky, Hans Zimmer * Adorable Pixels - Matt Smith, Daniel Holter * Advantage Point - William Parnell, John Waddell, Nicolas Amour, Andrew Carroll * Ahead On Points - Chucho Merchan * Band 4 Life - Marcus French * Bells Angels - Joshua Atchley, Billie Fingers, Bruce Fingers * Bottoms Up - Hermann Egger * Breezy Street - Emil Viklicky * Café Royale - Werner Tautz * Candy Strippers Wake - Philip Roeglin * Carolina Carol - Levi Brown, Junior Mintz * Chanson De Cidre - Chris Shaw * Checker Chucker - Nick Welsh * Clair De Lune - Claude Debussy * Cock-A-Hoop - Heinz Kiessling * Country Highway - Sebastian Robertson * Crushing On You - Werner Tautz * Dead To Me - Adam Schiff, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Don't Come Down - Daniel Chavez * Dungeon Maze - Matt Smith, Daniel Holter * Egmont - Overture - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Ego Slip - Heston Blonde * Endzone - Joel Bogen * Family Memories - Sam Ecoff, Daniel Holter * The Fast and Ferocious - Christian Lundberg, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Fireworks - Andrew Bojanic, Wendy Page, James Marr, Elizabeth Hooper * First Aggression - David Huizenga * 4 King 2 Nite - Dirtyswift * Frenemy Lines - Joshua Atchley, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Fun House - Theo Schoppe, Guenther Peth * Funny Bones - Andrew Johnson, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Gagsters Paradise - Jo Part * Glitzed 'n Blitzed - Helmut Reinhardt * Golden Archer - Matthew Margeson * Good Eggs With Legs - Jo Part * Grand Central - Werner Tautz * Graveyard Shift - Klaus Badelt * Hang 'Em High - Nicolas Nolan * Happy Ending - Steve Jablonsky * Helping Hands - Daniel Mumford * Homecoming Showdown - Daniel Holter, Kyle White * Honey Do - Mark Hart, Stephen Dudas * Hot Pants - Phillmore Oakes * In Tha Maison - Kully B, Angus Clark * Innocent - Fabien Mellin * Jellybean Jump - Bernie Marsden * Jump The Train - Christopher Beamand * Keep Rollin' On - Jay Hawke, Cut One * Kool Breezzz - Stephen McIntosh, Joseph Charles * Le Parc De Plaisir - Francois Parisi * Let There Be Fright - Jacob Shea, Wayne Ingram, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Liberty - Hans Zimmer * Lounge Lizard - Chucho Merchan * Millionaire - Andrew Bojanic, Wendy Page, James Marr, Elizabeth Hooper * Moodspring Menace - Kyle White, Micah Torville * Munny Drugz - Dirtyswift * Nerve Agent - Christopher Lennertz * One Of A Kind - Rupert Pope, Giles Palmer * Ono Wahine - Parauchi Nawahi * Pajama Party - Heinz Kiessling * Pop Rox - Manny Fly, Mad Dog Sly, Bart Hendrickson * Resistance Is Futile - Nicholas Amour, Andrew Carroll * Restless Natives - Clinton Bajakian * The Ringmaster Rag - Werner Tautz * Say You Do - Toodlum Barker, Emil Lomax * Scoobidoo Love - Paul Rothman * Secret Affair - Hans Hammerschmid * Show Me How - Spencer Nezey, Phoebe Ogan, Jae Chong, Elizabeth Hooper, Andrew Bojanic * Sinful Nights - Werner Tautz * Skeletons In The Closet - Michael Plowman * Spooky Juice - Brian De Marcia * Spooky Sleuth - Winifred Phillips * Spy Hard - Jesse Harlin * Still Missing - Jimmy Rockit, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Stocking Up For Santa - Winifred Phillips * Sunset Paradiso - Heinz Kiessling * Supersonic Sleighride - Geoff Zanelli * Think Pink - Werner Tautz * Toccata & Fugue In D Minor - Johann Bach * Tortured Soul - Robert Allaire * Triple Threat - Brian Tyler * Trouble In Paradise - Greg Edmonson * Under The Bed - Joshua Klein * United We Stand - Billie Fingers, Jacob Shea, Bruce Fingers * Vanished - Andrew McNeil, Tony Morley, Rachel Wood * We Wish You A Blues Christmas - Ossi Bashiri * Wear Me Out - Levi Brown, Junior Mintz * Whole Shebang - Nathan Williams * Without Warning - Vincent Amberson, Bruce Fingers, Billie Fingers * Wonderwaltz - Werner Tautz * You Drive Me Crazy - Robbie Nevil Production Music - Section 3 (Universal Production Music) * African Sky - Eddy Pradelles, Pierre Ha * All That Jazz - Jean Cardigan, Michael Ellgren * Arnold's Nightmare - Johnathan Merrill * Bad Behavior - Brett Engel * Brighten Your Day - Will Saulsky * Bumbling Woodwind - Andrew Hamilton, Matthew Winch * Cheers - Maxime Hervé * Creeping Horror - Debbie Wiseman * Cute, Quirky and Sparkly - James Kaleth, Ross McLean * Dinner For Two - Paul Williams * Egyptian Village - Gavin Griffiths * Family & Friends - Steve Kujala * Fright Night - Enrico Cacace * Goofy Theme - Frederic Schumann * Hippopotamus On The Road - Georg Pommer * Horror Hit 1 - Tobias Enhus * Jolly Jaunt - Piero Umiliani * Out To Lunch - Ennio Morricone * Peaceful Courtyard - Chris Constantinou, Paul Frazer * Pondside - Donn Wilkerson * Rainbow Pudding - Christian Leroux, Daniel Darras * Shift Into Overdrive - Jim Jacobsen, Parthenon Huxley * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi * Surfboard Waxing - Maxime Pinto * Uplifting Pizz - Damien Deshayes * Whimsical Whistle - Jez Poole, Ray Flowers Production Music - Section 4 (De Wolfe Music) * Angel Of Death - Tim Souster * Ascendance - Aidan Lavelle * Avenger - Howie * Big Night Out - Andy Quin * Boys And Girls - Roger Webb * Broadcast News - Simon Park * Building Bricks - Roger Webb * Canvas And Sawdust - Keith Papworth * Casbah Beat - Paul Lawler * City Chic - David Molyneux * Colours - Laurent Dury * Dark Moon - Simon Park, Antonio Valotti * Diggerty Dawg - Keith Papworth * Disco Doctor - Tim Howarth * English Country Garden - Terry Keating * Enjoy Our Products - David Molyneux * Everybody Ska - Sir Bald Diddley * The First Noel - Paul Lawler * Friendship - David Molyneux, Ricci Hodgson * Frontier Meeting - John Leach * Fun Beats - Adam Burns, Jez Burns * Gift Wrapped - Andy Quin * Gum Chum - John Altman * Horror Vision 2 - Andy Quin * The House On The Hill - Terry Keating, Warren Slye * I Love You - Philip May, D Wilkinson * Ice Prince 1 - Chieli Minucci, Rick Rhodes * In The Sun - Tarquin Boyesen * Keep It Chilled - Bill Baylis * Kids' Spooky World - Terry Keating, Warren Slye * Killer Stab 1 - Tim Souster * Little Bird - Troy Banarzi, Edvard Grieg * Los Bongos - Pierre Arvay * Lucky Balls - Simon Etchell, Jeremy Thornton-Jones * Making It Easy - Paul Harvey, David Molyneux * Omen - Trevor Hayes * Once In The Morning - Dom James * Oranges & Lemons - Roger Webb * Out On The Ocean - Duncan Aran, Cy Jack * Phobia - John Collins, Mark Harrison * Recycler - Adrian Burch, David Whitaker * Riverside Romance - Paul Lewis * Rock Hits - Ross Hardy, Brian White * Scared Of The Dark - Terry Keating, Warren Slye * Toddlers Delight - Christopher Evans-Ironside * Tormented Rise - Leon Butler * Turn It Up Now - Bill Baylis * Uranium 236 - Pierre Arvay * Very Merry Christmas - Eric Allen, Frank Reidy * Wedding March - Andrew Fenner Production Music - Section 5 (Warner/Chappell Music) * Afternoon Tea - Daryl Griffith * Appalachian Banjo Duel - Larry Hochman * Backwoods - Leon Hunt, Josh Clark * Befuddled Gent - Philip Green * Bald Eagle Salute - Steve Hodges * Born To Be Free - Scott Fritz * Brain Shock - Or Kribos, Harel Tsemah * Devoted To You - Harry Lubin * Disheartened - Steve Carter, Alastair Gavin * Driven Frantic - Philip Green * Elegance - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin * Evil Alien Attack 1 - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin * Free - Johannes Tibursky * Fur Elise - Jerry Williams * Horror Chords - Andreas Schmidt-Hoensdorf * Hot Funk - Hubert Vogler * Morbid Situation - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin * Pink Tiger - Tom Lang * Quirky and Quizzical - Daryl Griffith * Ride Or Die Love - Noberto Bueno, Michel Knowles * Surrender 6 - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin * Theremin Short 2 - Harry Lubin * Tiny Valentine - Joe Dachtler, Ernest Ribka * Twosome Harmony - Dominique Ehrenbaum * Young Blood - Marcus Bently Production Music - Section 6 (West One Music) * A Forever Love - Brian Bennett * Ahora O Nunca (a) - Arturo Medina * Anthemic Hip Hop - Daniel Holter, Todd Michiles * Anxiety Sequence (a) - Nick Harvey * Assault Force (a) - Itay Steinberg, Harel Tsemah * Beauty Of Time - Robert Foster * Big City Strut (a) - Oliver Horton, Garo Nahoulakian, Ben Parks * Butterfly Summer - Andrew Findon, Colin Riley * Candy Snap (a) - Graham Preskett, Paul Reeves * China (a) - Charles Casey, Damian Hand * Collecting My Thoughts (a) - Nick Harvey * Disco Biscuit (a) - Aaron Greenwood, Laurence Holcombe, Jeffery Russell * The Duke's March - Graham Preskett * Exclusion Zone - Steven Gutheinz * French Kiss - Clifford Haywood * Full Frontal Assault - David Bloor, Patrick Murdoch * Got Me Feeling Good (a) - Robert Lamond * Low Ominous Riser 02 - Angus MacRae * Mushroom Skylines - Colin Riley * Old Pals (a) - John Hobson, Paul Reeves * Paris La Nuit (a) - Paul Reeves * Passing Through - A G Magwaza * A Peculiar Story - Stefan Melzak * Roundhouse Jive (a) - Ted Barnes, Alistair Friend * Smiling (a) - Richard Lewis, Thomas Swindells * Troubling Questions - Curtis Schwartz, Will Simcock * Walkie-Talkie - Benson Taylor, Jeff Tymoschuk